An object of the present invention is to provide a novel munitions launcher designed to limit the forces that are applied to the launcher support.
The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to munitions launchers, e.g. launchers of infrared or electromagnetic decoys and designed to be mounted on aircraft. Although this application is not limiting, the present invention is particularly suitable for launchers of infrared or electromagnetic decoys for the purpose of protecting lightweight helicopters against missiles fitted with their own target-seeking systems or against fire control weapons systems.